Stuck in a Ferris Wheel
by HaylieandKaytie
Summary: Silver's a girl :D So Silver and Gold ride a Ferris Wheel, then get stuck...


Hiiiiiii~ It's Kaytie again. My second one-shot~ Inspired by my friend Jeremy's letter to my other friend Veronica. (Was a very sweet letter btw.) And I discovered the Italics button. Yay! (I'm kidding.) Really un-detailed, so I'm sorry for that~

P.S. –Silver's a girl in this story. Just wanted you to know. But Silver's really a boy so…Nevermind.

Silver's POV

_12:03 PM_

_From: Gold_

_Dear Silver,_

_I'm sorry if I annoy/make fun of/tease you. I'm your best friend, and best friends always play around. Okay, done apologizing. Lyra got us tickets to the Ferris Wheel. Crystal's coming too. 12:30 okay?_

_Your best friend,_

_Gold_

_P.S. –Crystal and Lyra are sitting together, which leaves you with me. Hope you're not afraid of heights! 'Cause I know I am!_

Ugh…Ferris Wheel? Why? What did I do to deserve this? I wanted a PEACEFUL Sunday afternoon. And what do I get? A ride on the Ferris Wheel with a whiny idiot. Yes, he's an idiot, but he's my idiot. I've had a crush on Gold for years. But I can't say, 'cause if I did, it might ruin our friendship. I know Gold likes Lyra, but hasn't got the courage to ask her out. I remember when Lyra and Red were dating, Gold came crying to me like a baby. His fault for being a coward. So anyway, I grab my coat and (try to) run to Nimbasa City. Coming from Undella Town, how the hell was I supposed to get there in time? Oh wait, I have Honchkrow with me. I call out Honchkrow and command him to fly me to Nimbasa City. As I flew with Honchkrow, I just realized that Unova was one heck of a region. Anyways, I finally made it there, and met up with Gold, Lyra and Crystal. As we made our way to the entrance, I could sense Gold trembling in fear.

"Silver, Crystal, Lyra, I don't wanna go anymore." He said, flushing.

"Oh nonsense. Lyra worked hard to get us tickets." Crystal said as she and Lyra stepped in the Ferris Wheel Cart-Seat-Thing.

As I stepped in one of "those things", Gold took 2 minutes to get on. So, I just grabbed him in.

When the Ferris Wheel started to move, Gold was crying. He was crying even louder than the baby next door to us back in Johto. So I tried to calm him down. Moments later, I realized we were stuck on top of the Ferris Wheel.

"To all passengers, please stay calm. The Ferris Wheel has just malfunctioned a bit and you will be moving again shortly." A voice was saying.

Oh great. I'm stuck here with a crying hottie. Is it just me or was he crying even louder? Come on. Gold, stop crying. I beg of you please.

"Silver, I'm sorry for crying." He apologized. I think I blushed 'cause he was just so cute.

"Er…It's okay. Um…Gold?" I replied.

-sniffs- "Yes?"

"We've been friends for quite a long time now."

"I guess we have."

"Oh…um…Gold, I just want you to know, …that I've…erm… had a uh…crush on you ever since. I l-l-ove you." I let out. Did I just confess to Gold? Straightforwardly even!

"Silver?" He stopped crying.

"Yeah?"

"I have a crush on you too. The Lyra thing? I just wanted to make you jealous."

"I was. I was really jealous."

"But I never had the courage to tell you I love you. I'm sorry. But I want you to know, I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I blushed. And he blushed too. So I just quickly nodded my head.

-Moment of Silence for about 5 minutes…-

"So anyway, Gold, I was wondering…"

"If I'm free on Saturday? Yeah, I am."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm challenging the Unova League on Sunday, and I told you."

"Hey, we're moving again! And you stopped crying."

"Yeah. Silver, erm, I'm glad you're going to be my girlfriend."

"I'm glad you're going to be my boyfriend." I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

When we got out of the cart-thing, Lyra and Crystal complained. And complained. And complained. I'm glad how I'm not as girly as they are. Later on, Crystal, being her curious self, asked us if anything happened between me and Gold while stuck on the ride.

"Um…We're-" I stopped.

"We're dating now." Gold continued as he held my hand. I blushed.

"Silver's red! But who cares if Silver's face is red? You guys would make a totally cute couple!" Crystal said while we were on our way to eat dinner.

"I totally agree!" Lyra said in agreement, skipping happily, making her hat bounce. Her MUSHROOM-like hat.

So Crystal and Lyra went ahead, leaving me and Gold shortly behind them. I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder, watching Crystal and Lyra fight over which restaurant to go to. Finally, Crystal and Lyra decided that we have a picnic in the park.

It's still short~ But hope you like it! Review Please! Credits to Veronica and Jeremy for the letter, and Veronica for giving ideas.

My first disclaimer ever: I don't own Pokémon, if I did, then Silver should've really been a girl.


End file.
